List of Baby moves
This is a list of the moves used by Baby Afterimage Technique '''– The ability to move swiftly enough that an image of its user is left behind. '''Destructo Disk – A razor-sharp disk of ki used against Uub. Final Flash – A technique used by Baby Vegeta. In the Japanese Uub, when he performs the Final Flash, he declares "Big Bang Attack" launching the blast. In the FUNimation Dub, this was changed to Baby calling out "Final Flash" (possibly to avoid the confusion experienced with the Japanese dub, coupled with the fact that FUNimation Entertainment's dubs have never used the words "Big Bang Attack"). Full Power Energy Blast Volley '''– A technique where Baby launches a barrage of ki blasts. He used it against Uub in the episode "The Return of Uub". '''Eye Flash – A technique similar in essence to the Solar Flare, where Baby releases a bright flash of light from his eyes, blinding his opponents temporarily. Final Flash – A technique Baby Vegeta uses against Goku and Uub (existing only in the English dub, as a result of a change to the dialogue). Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. Kamehameha '''– A technique used by Baby Gohan, which appears to defeat Piccolo in a single strike. In its first usage it is blue but later on it seems to turn pink in color. '''Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. Kiai – A technique used by Infant Baby where he releases an Explosive Wave of ki through his scream, causing severe damage to his surroundings. As Great Ape Baby, his screams are capable of causing collateral damage. Revenge Death Ball '''– A technique used by Baby Vegeta. It is a large black ball of ki that would have killed Goku had Supreme Kai not rescued him at the last minute. This technique is similar to the Spirit Bomb, as Baby has to draw energy from his slaves in order to use it. However, this accumulation of power is only needed once, with the power being evidently stored within Vegeta's body, as he is able to generate it at will upon each subsequent use. '''Hi-Tension – One of Baby Vegeta's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Afterimage Technique – One of Super Baby Vegeta's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Full Power – One of Super Baby Vegeta 2's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Crushing in Hands '''– Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta grabs his opponent in a powerful grip and crush their bones. Baby Vegeta used this technique in an attempt to crush Super Saiyan 4 Goku. Crushing in Hands is Great Ape Baby's Throw in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. '''Flaming Death Ball – A Revenge Death Ball coated in a flaming layer. Gigantic Flame – A technique used by Great Ape Baby. Here, Baby Vegeta has the ability to launch streams of intense flames from his mouth capable of engulfing much of his city in a blazing inferno. Super Galick Gun – A technique used by Great Ape Baby as a frenzied attempt to destroy a Super Saiyan 4 Goku. Baby prepares the wave of a Super Galick Gun, but only releases concentrated energy bullets from within it. Explosive Wave: Used against Super Saiyan 4 Goku. Mouth Energy Wave: The Great Ape user fires enormously devastating mouth blasts from one's own open mouth. Revenge Death Ball Fina'''l – A fiercer version of the Revenge Death Ball technique used by Great Ape Baby. '''Super Galick Gun – Great Ape Baby's full-powered variation of Vegeta's Galick Gun, capable of destroying an entire planet if appropriately charged. Baby uses the Super Galick Gun while Vegeta's body is in the Golden Great Ape transformation. Howl – As Great Ape Baby, his screams are capable of causing collateral damage. great_ape_baby.jpg Category:Baby Category:Moves